


Powerful (With A Little Bit of Tender)

by youcanchoosefreedom



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, in the 1700s because I’m nasty, literally it’s nearly 3k of porn, only half of this is beta read because I’m impatient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 05:41:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15527334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youcanchoosefreedom/pseuds/youcanchoosefreedom
Summary: Silver and Flint fuck, that’s it that’s the fic.





	Powerful (With A Little Bit of Tender)

It starts like this: Silver is sitting in Flint’s cabin, presumably to learn how the fuck one reads a nautical chart. In reality, he’s on his third cup of Flint’s own stash of rum, and he’s watching the other man throw his head back in a laugh. He doesn’t think at all about the shiver Flint’s easy smile sends down his spine. Instead, Silver watches a bead of sweat traverse the long column of freckled neck, wondering if Flint tastes like sea salt and rum. He catches himself licking his lips as Flint opens his eyes, and he hurriedly takes another deep swallow from his cup. 

 

He feels his palms sweat, as they always do before he’s about to do something entirely idiotic that will most likely get him killed. In one smooth (okay, wobbly and more than slightly inebriated) move, Silver drops his empty cup, stands, and marches around the table. As well as one can march several drinks in and with a loose grip on one’s crutch, anyway. Flint blinks bemusedly up at him, an affectionate grin twisting up his mouth, and while Silver has always been one for self preservation, he honestly can’t help seizing a good opportunity when he sees one. 

 

He cups his right hand around Flint’s jaw, and tugs up as he comes down to press his lips against that smile. Objectively, Silver knows that the Walrus continues sailing, that the winds continue blowing, and the moon continues to rise above them on the sea outside. However, it seems as though everything in his world comes to a shuddering halt in the agonizing seconds before Flint surges up and kisses him back. 

 

Silver sways back as Flint looms over him and almost loses his balance before Flint finds holds in his hair and his waist and then- oh, Flint’s tongue is pushing past his lips and Silver groans. Flint tastes of the spiced rum and gold and everything else Silver has ever wanted and if he doesn’t have more, he’s convinced he’s going to self-immolate on the spot. His hands flutter, uselessly, against the gaping neck of Flint’s shirt. He’s desperate to touch, to map out every inch of skin, but he can’t think when Flint is twisting his hair and pulling his head back to devour his neck. 

 

“Bed,” he gasps, with his recently freed mouth. “Please, Captain, oh-” Flint’s yanked his shirt out of his trousers and nimble fingers are tracing up his back. Somehow, Flint maneuvers the two of them to the hard cot and Silver is left blinking up at the bare chest above him. He watches Flint shuck off his trousers and halfway out of his pants before realizing he could also be getting naked. Silver practically rips his own shirt off, and unceremoniously shoves his own pants off the edge of the bed. 

 

Bare, Silver pauses as Flint does the same, the two of them using the chance to drink in the sight of so much flesh before them. Flint is all broad muscle over him. The fine strawberry blonde hair dusting his chest trails downwards, and Silver lets it lead his eyes to the magnificent cock standing proudly at its end. It’s been a long time, and Flint is definitely well endowed but-

 

“This is a terrible idea, Captain,” Silver murmurs, “but I need you to fuck me.” He wraps his palm around the impressive flesh, and grins as Flint groans and jerks against him. 

 

“I agree,” Flint grits out, “with both sentiments entirely” and fuck him for still being so eloquent, Silver thinks. He swipes his thumb through the fluid gathering at Flint’s tip, and is mollified at the strangled grunt the other man lets out. A few more passes of his hand (he is not feeling anything like fondness for the way Flint goes slightly cross eyed as he does that), and he shoves Flint to make room so Silver can slip over onto his stomach. 

 

Flint drapes himself over Silver’s back, miles of hot skin pressed against his own. A hand gathers Silver’s hair up and twists, just as Flint latches his mouth just over his jugular. Silver groans, and arches his back up into Flint. He’s rewarded by the press of Flint’s erection against the swell of his ass, hot and heavy against him. He grinds up against it, slowly, and Flint growls against his neck and _ bites _ . Silver feels himself leak, messing the spartan sheets below him, the pain of the teeth at his nape melding into shivers of pleasure. 

 

“C’mon,” he urges, writhing against the onslaught of tongue and teeth at his throat. Flint hums and pulls back. The humid air of the cabin is cool in the absence of Flint’s heat on top of him, and Silver trembles. 

 

“That was not entirely what I meant when I-” his snark catches in his throat as a strong hand parts his ass cheeks and slick fingers circle his hole. His breathy exhale turns into a moan befitting of one of the inn’s girls as two thick fingers breach him and Flint chuckles into Silver’s shoulder, the utter bastard. Silver buries his head into the mattress, savoring every burning inch of the intrusion. Flint’s drenched his hand in some sort of slick, but he has no patience, tugging and pressing against Silver’s rim in a way that makes all rational thought fly straight out the window. Silver shudders and whines as a third finger presses into him, the slow stretch overwhelming. 

 

After what seems like both an eternity and entirely not enough time, Flint withdraws his fingers from the clutch of Silver’s body. Silver will deny to his dying day that Flint also drags a whimper from him as he’s left open and wanting and clenching around nothing. He will however, treasure the stuttered breath from above him and the messed fingers kneading his ass that sound elicits. 

 

“Christ, Silver,” Flint breathes, and suddenly Silver is being manhandled up with strong arms around his chest and hips and he’s both had too much to drink and too much lust coursing through him than to do anything but awkwardly fumble into the position Flint’s hauling him into. An elbow glances  _ someone’s  _ solar plexus, Silver may get slightly kneed in the balls in response - “fuck off, you cock, you know I can’t balance on my left”-, but they get there- Silver perched above Flint, giggling down into a kiss. Another noise he’ll knife Flint for if he ever mentions it outside this room, but he’s not too worried given the fond smile he can feel pressed against his lips. 

 

He can feel a wicked grin of his own spreading across his face as he deliberately rocks his hips down against Flint’s. His dick, which had started to flag after the aforementioned crotch kick, perks up at the hot friction of Flint’s hip. Flint grunts, and presses up to meet Silver’s next downthrust. It’s intoxicating, to have miles of sunkissed skin spread out beneath him, flushed like an apple ripe for the picking. 

 

“I thought you wanted me to fuck you?” And yeah, yeah, as good as humping himself to completion against Flint’s abs might be, getting buggered ten ways to Sunday sounds infinitely better. Silver tweaks a nipple in response to Flint being a shit- Flint hisses and stutters his hips up, and Silver definitely notes that for later- and reaches behind him to wrap a hand around Flint’s cock. Flint is slick and practically pulsing in his palm in beat with his heart and yeah, right, this show needs to get on the road. An unstoppered bottle is being pushed into his other hand, and Silver roughly dumps its contents onto his hand before replacing it over Flint’s cock. 

 

A few cursory strokes and then Silver is holding it into position as he slowly sinks down.  _ Fuck, yes.  _ Every centimeter feels sweeter than the last, and Silver would gladly fall upon a sword (ha) if it meant that he got to die watching Flint’s face, wide-eyed with wonder and lust as Silver seats himself fully on his cock. 

 

He pants, stuffed full to the brim and absolutely aching. They breathe together, both adjusting to the tight joining of their bodies. Flint feels huge, larger than life here as in all things, and Silver reevaluates exactly how he thinks this man will kill him. All his previous ideas failed to include “fucked apart completely”. He’s never been one to back down from a challenge from Flint, though, so he plants his hands on Flint’s pecs, transfers his weight to his arms, and  _ moves _ . 

 

Between the position and his leg, he can’t get too much leverage for anything more than a slow and filthy grind up and down Flint’s cock. It doesn’t matter though, because it’s doing something really fucking good for him, rubbing relentlessly against the spot that lights his spine up from the inside. Flint’s gasping like he’s been shot beneath him, hands restless against Silver’s body- slipping up and over his back, drawing fingers down his flexing biceps, ending by gripping lightly at his hips. The power that surges through Silver is heady, a dangerous exhilaration. Flint, ever in control, is letting him take his pleasure from his body with each deliberate roll, his eyes hungry and yearning as he watches Silver move above him. Silver clenches, dragging himself up, the movement pushing his cock through the puddle he’s leaked all over Flint’s stomach. As he moves to twist back down, Flint plants his feet on the mattress beneath them and slams up. 

 

The move is like a punch to Silver’s gut, and he feels his arms tremble once and then he’s pitching forward. Flint is relentless, fucking up into Silver’s body, each press of his cock up into him forcing out a small cry. He’s scrambling, trying to catch purchase on the bedding below Flint, but he can’t fucking think between the pressure against his prostate and the friction against his dick. 

 

“Oh god, yes, Captain, you feel so good in me- oh  _ god _ , _ ”  _ he’s babbling into the crook of Flint’s neck, unable to get any friction to do anything but take it. 

 

“Do you ever,” Flint grunts out fondly, in time with each thrust, “shut up?” And with that, he’s slipping out of Silver and rolling out from underneath him. Silver flails inelegantly on his back, grasping what he can of Flint to draw him back, because  _ what the fuck _ . Big hands press him gently into the mattress and then those thighs are bracketing his head and Flint is hovering over him, putting himself face to face with Silver’s leaking cock. 

 

“What.” Silver is staring cross-eyed at the perfect dick that was just seconds ago perfectly fucking him apart, unable to comprehend what is going on. Flint is dragging hands down his body, pausing to flick at Silver’s nipples before placing his palms on the inside of Silver’s thighs and spreading him open. 

 

“I’m shutting you up,” Flint explains smugly, before nudging the head of his cock against Silver’s lips. When Silver opens his mouth to complain, Flint silences him by deftly shoving his dick into Silver’s mouth and two fingers into Silver’s ass. 

 

Any complaints Silver might have voiced melt into one long moan around the length in his mouth. Flint tastes like sweat and cum and the musty tang of Silver’s own body. It’s the best thing he’s ever had on his tongue. The angle is awkward, but he does his best to focus on making this good for Flint. It’s made more difficult by the steady press of Flint’s fingers circling around the bundle of nerves inside of him, and then utterly impossible when Flint wraps his tongue around the head of Silver’s cock. 

 

Flint falls out of his mouth with a pop as he’s reduced to panting. Flint swallows him down to the root while his fingers continue their relentless assault inside him and  _ Christ. _ Silver feels as though his body is going to fly apart- every muscle is trembling, torn between shoving up into Flint’s mouth and back onto his fingers. 

 

Flint tongues at the head of Silver’s cock before dipping his head down again and it’s suddenly all too much- before he can get out a warning, Silver is tensing and spilling helplessly into Flint’s throat. Flint swallows what he can, but as he pulls back a spurt catches him on his beard and Silver swears his dick tries valiantly to come again. 

 

Silver gives Flint a parting lick as the other man rearranges himself so that they are laying side by side in the narrow bunk. Silver raises a shaky hand to thumb his spend off of Flint’s face before leaning in and chasing the taste of himself on Flint’s tongue. 

 

Flint groans into Silver’s mouth, his hips jerking his erection into Silver’s side. Silver captures a lip gently between his teeth before fucking his tongue sloppily back into Flint. 

 

“Let me,” Flint slurs as he pulls back to breathe. He continues to grind against Silver’s hip, his cock leaving smears of precum cooling on his skin. Silver is still half drunk from the rum and a truly spectacular orgasm, so he nods feverishly, agreeing to whatever Flint wants. 

 

A strong hand slips under Silver’s left thigh, and with a few tugs, Silver is on his right, back to Flint’s chest. Flint maintains his grip on Silver’s leg and raises it, giving him enough room to maneuver and slowly push his way back into Silver’s body. 

 

“Oh fuck,” Silver moans as Flint presses slowly and inexorably in. Post-orgasm, it’s as though every sensation is magnified tenfold. Flint makes a broken sound behind him as he bottoms out, the entire length of his body pressed firmly against Silver’s. Silver is maybe a little out of his mind, but he feels their bodies melding together- breath and hearts syncing to one singular beat that revolves around the rhythm of Flint fucking up and in. They’re truly connected, each tiny movement a ripple that is reflected back and shudders shockwaves between them both. 

 

Flint quickly loses control, and his gentle thrusts become hard snaps of his hips. Silver cries and clenches down , as desperate to feel Flint come inside him as he was to spill himself. Each punch of Flint into him goes straight to his dick, and he’s shocked to find himself hard again, cock slapping against his belly with every thrust. Flint buries his face into the sweat-soaked crook of Silver’s neck, muffling his low groans. 

 

“Yeah, Captain, that’s it. Take what you need, c’mon,” Silver rambles. One hand snakes behind him, clutching madly at the back of Flint’s head, while the other has found itself between his thighs, stroking himself frantically. Silver has never felt this good, like every nerve ending has simultaneously burst into flame. He feels as though he’s caught in a glorious loop with Flint- as the man uses Silver’s body to chase his own pleasure, the higher Silver’s ecstasy rises. Flint ruts into him- once, twice- and then stills, molten heat flooding inside Silver. With a cry, Silver spills weakly over his own hand, feeling the softening length inside of him with every pulse. 

 

They lay there, panting, in sated silence. Silver blinks dazedly, feeling as though his mind has finally given up the ghost and puddled out of his ears. 

 

“Holy shit,” he breathes. Flint grunts and shifts, causing his cock to slip limply from Silver’s ass. A horrible trickle follows, and Silver makes a face at the unpleasant feeling of Flint’s seed leaking out of his ass. He wriggles and turns to face the culprit, but finds he can’t think of anything witty to say. Flint, apparently, is a post-coital snoozer, his eyelids already drooping precariously. Silver ignores the awful fondness that bubbles up at the sight, and instead burrows closer, tucking his head beneath Flint’s chin. 

 

“As far as terrible ideas go,” he feels Flint rumble above him. “That was by far one of your better ones.” Silver scoffs and bites a lovemark into the flesh before him in retaliation, but does so with a soft, pleased smile. 

**Author's Note:**

> Shoutout to purplecelery for this one and for being a wonderful perverted influence. ❤️
> 
> Half of this was written on my phone so uh sorry in advance for any stupid errors.


End file.
